


Hoard of Drabbles

by LarausLorraine



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarausLorraine/pseuds/LarausLorraine
Summary: Basically a dumping ground for my dust bunnies for twilight.Currently I am intending on reading Life and Death so this'll be fun! Yes I like Twilight, its a guilty pleasure I have.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 8





	Hoard of Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 1 
> 
> Isabella Swan is turned by Maria and escapes with Peter ans Charlotte

One shot 

Southern Belle 

Bella/Jasper 

Something that came up around 4am. 

Isabella had everything in her life, family, money, land and status. She was a southern belle of outstanding grace, Heiress to the Swanson Plantation brought a lot of attention.   
All sorts of southern gentlemen flocked to request a bit of her time, her father Charles was less than amused about it all.   
Had was the keyword.   
It had been a hot summer night, Isabellla had been out to take a short walk through the cotton filled fields and came upon a woman of such beauty.   
She had approached her asking if she was alright, the woman had responded with a smirk stating she was more than ok and with a blur all Isabella could feel was pain.   
She had 'woken' after three days, a small girl by the name of Charlotte had been her caretaker to aid her in some clear mind.   
Charlotte had explained that they were vampires, newborns to be trained for Maria's army. Isabella within that day met Major Jasper Whitlock the Teacher and the Executioner.   
Jasper was ruthless with his training, if it weren't for her newborn body she would have been immediately slaughtered.   
If there was one thing Charles Swanson had taught his daughter it was stubborness.   
She had slowly watched the Major open up in private moments, it gave a tad bit of light to the barbaric life under Maria.   
Until Charlotte's newborn strength began to wane, it had been a surprise truly, one moment Isabella was close to being pinned and in a split second she had Charlotte on the ground.   
Maria had been thr whole thing, those chilly red eyes stared at Charlotte as if dismembering a defective object.  
Peter had been quick to decide a course of action and it caused Isabella to feel conflicted from leaving Jasper here. Of course Charlotte mentioned that they were only a few weeks apart, once Isabella's strength waned Maria would want her executed.   
So she fled with Peter and Charlotte.   
Jasper had let them run.


End file.
